


Tired

by poetrythroughprose



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, sorry for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrythroughprose/pseuds/poetrythroughprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Novation" (4x5) Fringe one-shot: The Fringe team is wary and suspicious of Peter, whom they don't remember. When Olivia questions him, Peter can't resist baiting her to get a glimpse of her more personal side - but immediately regrets it when he realizes things aren't the same in this timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

Peter was tired.

Tired of sitting in a room barely disguised as a cell, tired of Walter rejecting him, tired of Olivia rejecting him, and tired of being treated like a danger. Like a case anomaly, he thought wryly. Dangerous until figured out and put down.

So when Olivia was sitting there in the room questioning him, just as stiff and curt as she always was when she was in his presence, Peter couldn’t help poking at her weak spots to see what would happen. She had to have something inside that upright exterior, some semblance to the old Olivia that she knew.

They were discussing Peter’s desire to return to his own timeline, and back to his friends. Olivia had said, sarcastically, “Friends? I had the impression that you didn’t have any” as a way of showing Peter that she didn’t approve of him. So of course Peter had to reply,

“Really? Because I had the same impression of you.”

And just like that, he got what he wanted. Olivia’s disapproving facade slipped for a moment, and for a millisecond her face had a hurt look, her eyebrows coming together slightly and her lips pressing together tightly.

And just like that, Peter wanted to take it back, wished he hadn’t said anything, wanted to kick himself. Because in this timeline, Olivia didn’t have friends. Her only friends were her former partners, John and Charlie - and they had both died in terrible, terrible ways, as victims to the Fringe cases that Olivia constantly battled. His comment hurt her not because it was about her lack of friends, but because it was about the friends she had lost along the way.

Peter was instantly sorry he had said anything, and even more so a second later when Olivia’s face became cold. She stood up, pushed in her chair, and left the room. As she departed, she uttered a single sentence without taking another look at him.

“Goodbye, Mr. Bishop.”


End file.
